Best kept secret
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Summary inside...  Kurt has a sister  more about her inside  KLAINE KAINE AND MORE KLAINE/KAINE!  Less than three Darren Criss!:   T for reason/paranoia


AN- not mine

Summary- **First, I know Darren's character is named Blaine but I'm going with Darren, because I can make a nickname for it. I will not change anything after Nov. 9 episode. Even though I am posting it after the episode I started it before. **Kurt has a sister who goes to Dalton. Bunch of one shots about her at McKinley. And KLAINE:) Less than 3:)

**Best kept secret**

**Rose Virginia**

NoPOV-

Kurt and Finn had the gang down in the rec room, and Kurt was looking around nervously. Let's just explain. In the basement there was Finn's room, the rec room, and Kurt's room. There was the basement bathroom, and in Kurt's room there was a mystery door. Kurt started tapping his leg impatiently. He enjoyed having the club over but today, risking exposure of his best kept secret, no way.

"So Hummel, know any hot girls our age?" Puck asked.

"Uh... I know girls our age but not hot, in my opinion."

"Of course you wouldn't think the girls you're talking about hot... But I'm insulted," a female voice said from the staircase, her voice melodic and not even half a note higher than Kurt's, that being the only difference. She must've been only four foot, Finn noticed, as she walked –or rather skipped- through the room, straight into Kurt's room, leaving the door open and went into the mystery room, leaving it closed enough that no one could see what was in it. She came back without her suitcase and finally Kurt noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing white Capri jeans, a dark green and light grey gym suit, and a white cardigan.

"Looking good," Kurt said, and wolf-whistled.

"Thanks, now what were you saying about no hot girls?" She asked, sitting on Kurt's lap, and the similarities were noticeable. They both had small builds and delicate freckles on their cheeks and noses, they both had the same blue-green-grey doe eyes, and carried themselves with pure confidence, in the, as Finn and Puck had named it, 'ice-queen mode'. The difference was that this girl had ringlets of auburn hair in a high ponytail, and her shoes were old and worn out sneakers, what Kurt would never wear.

"So who are you?" Puck asked.

"Does it matter? I know about you. You're the school player. You cheat on people. You used to bully Kurt. But I'm the newest member of your glee club, coach Sylvester is having me compete against her current flyer for to of the pyramid, and I'm McKinley's newest student."

"But... You're so young, and you're against Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Nuh-uh! I'm sixteen. I'm from a freaky short family. My Mum was also super short. Oh, and I simply haven't hit puberty. Yeah I'm against Quinn. You're Finn, right?"

"Yeah... What's your name, and why didn't Kurt get mad you went in the 'mystery room'?"

"Oh... It's mine. I'm Rose Virginia, my mum's name is Virginia you see..."

"Oh... Hey, so is Kurt's mom, but she's dead..." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, my mum is dead too. And I knew about Kurt's mum."

"So, how did you know Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Right... I'm Rose Virginia Hummel, younger twin, by one hour, to Kurt."

"OOH..." Brittany muttered.

"Hey Kurt, the gang says hi. And Dar is now part of the group, officially. Al thinks you two you be a good couple and Drew agrees.

"Wait, Dar **(pronounced Dare) **as in guitar playing, song writing, curly black hair Dar? Dar who's like me and always tells me to embrace it Dar? Super-mega-Awesome-foxy-hot Dar?" Kurt asked, looking almost... pleased?

"Who are Dar, Drew, and Al?" Santana asked.

"Darren, one of our good friends from my old school, Andrew, one of my best friends since I was eleven, and Alexander, Alex, our cousin and one of my other best friends. Besides Kurt, what other Dar is there? And are you quoting him or calling him that?" Rose replied promptly.

"Rosie, you forgot a key fact. And I'm quoting," Kurt said, trying to embarrass her.

"Nuh-un Kurtie. I didn't forget. I conviently didn't mention it."

"Sure..." Kurt muttered and the rest of the room burst into laughter at the twins.

"Kurt! Guess what today is!" Rose shouted randomly.

"Friday?"

"Rock band day! The gang's coming, Rach has the stuff because last week we were at her place, remember?"

"Oh! Right! Shit how did I forget?"

"Well maybe we could include these people and take turns? But I'm with you, Jay, and Ky."

"Deal. Sorry guys, every Friday we have a tradition of our cousins and close friends playing Rock Band. You guys can stay if you want... And Finn, we won't kick you out," Kurt informed the others.

"Sure... I'd like to meet this Darren dude, see if he's good enough for my brother," Finn teased.

"He is. Dar is super sweet. I still remember when I first met him... the incident on Day of Silence... well I would trust him with my life," Rose said.

Quinn was going to ask what the incident was but the doorbell rang. The twins were upstairs in a flash, before the others had registered what was happening. When they came down Kurt and Rose had both dropped the attitude and were acting like kids, as well as laughing freely. Rose was talking, and laughing, with three other girls. One red-head with chocolate brown eyes, her hair not as long as Rose's but still really long, a pale blond with pale green eyes, and a pale blond with grey eyes. They were playfully poking and shoving each other down the stairs. Kurt was laughing and smiling, so much freer than they knew him to be. Kurt was leaning on a tall boy **(don't care about actual height) **with curly black hair holding a rock band guitar. The other boys they were with were a tall messy black haired boy with hazel eyes, holding two guitar cases, a slightly shorter boy with the same hair and emerald eyes holding a box with two mics, a pale blond with grey eyes, the same height as the previous boy, and a tall red-head with sapphire eyes, holding a drum set. The boys quickly set up rock band.

Rose turned, "Guys, this is your future competition, Kurtie and my Glee club. You guys, this is 'the gang' my old club and family. Lily, Rachel or Rach considering you guys have a Rachel too, Gemini, Darren, James, Alex, Andrew, and Kyle. Guys, these are Finn, my future step-brother, Rachel, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes." She introduced.

"JAY! You brought my guitar! THANK YOU!" Rose yelled, hugging the tall hazel-eyed boy named James who picked her up and spun her around.

"Of course Rosie, of course." He said, ruffling her hair.

"James, not the hair."

"Guys," Darren said, still next to Kurt.

"Yes Darren?" the whole New York gang (and the Hummel twins) said in unison.

"Sit down and shut up."

"Yes Darren." They all said, and Rachel noticed how they sat. Kurt was on Darren's lap, Rose on Andrew's, Gemini on James', Rach on Alex's, and Lily on Kyle's.

"So, Rock Band teams?" Lily asked, leaning happily against Kyle.

"Don't care, Kurtie, Jay, Ky, and I are team unbeatable, you know it's true." She teased.

"Fine. I'm with Finn, Rachel, and Al," Lily said.

"Andrew, Mercedes, and Santana, I play drums," Rach said.

The rest if them discussed as 'team unbeatable' chose the first song.

"Wait, musical version? We are GLEE clubs…" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! Maybe I'll like a video game now." Rachel said.

"Okay… Kurt, seen any good musicals lately?" Rose asked.

"Um… No…"

"Wicked?" Rose offered.

"Loathing, defying gravity, or for good?" Kurt checked.

"Loathing is good for guitars but I like for good better."

"Loathing…" James offered.

"Kay!" Rose said, tossing Kurt the second mic, "Dibs on Elphaba."

"You're evil!"

"And proud."

"Guys."

"Yes Darren," the siblings said.

"sit down and shut up."

"Yes Darren." They said and the rest of the room laughed.

"So, usual switch spots?"

"Okay, we're ready!" Rose said.

"Go."

The drums started and Rose took a breath, as James began to play.

Kurt laughed before opening the song, "Dearest Darlingest Mumsie and Popsicle."

"My dear father," Rose said, looking close to tears.

The twins' faces dropped all emotions and sang, "There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz."

"But of course I'll care for Nessa," Kurt sang, taking his twin's hand.

"But of course I'll rise above it," Rose sang.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."

_Rose:_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

_Kurt:_

_Blonde._

_What is this feeling,_

_So sudden and new?_

_Rose:_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you;_

_Kurt:_

_My pulse is rushing;_

_Rose:_

_My head is reeling;_

_Kurt:_

_My face is flushing;_

_BOTH:_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_Kurt:_

_For your face;_

_Rose:_

_Your voice;_

_Kurt:_

_Your clothing; _Kurt actually gestured towards Rose's old shoes.

_BOTH:_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

_James and Kyle:_

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good_

_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_

_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_

_We don't mean to show a bias,_

_But Galinda, you're a martyr!_

_Kurt:_

_Well; these things are sent to try us!_

_James and Kyle:_

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside_

_With someone so disgusticified_

_We just want to tell you:_

_We're all on your side!_

_We share your;_

_BOTH:_

_What is this feeling _

_So sudden and new? _

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you _

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling _

_Oh, what is this feeling? _

_Does it have a name? _

_Yes_

_Ahhh_

_James ad Kyle (BACKGROUND):_

_Loathing unadulterated loathing_

_For her face, her voice, her clothing_

_let's just say - we loathe it all_

_ev'ry little trait however small_

_makes our very flesh being to crawl_

_AHHH!_

_ALL:_

_Loathing!_

_James and Kyle:_

_loathing_

_BOTH: _

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_James and Kyle:_

_loathing_

_BOTH:_

_In such total detestation _

_James and Kyle:_

_loathing_

_BOTH:_

_It's so pure, so strong _

_James and Kyle:_

_So strong!_

_BOTH:_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last _

_And I will be..._

_James and Kyle_

_(BACKGROUND):_

_loathing..._

_BOTH:_

_loathing _

_For forever..._

_James and Kyle_

_(BACKGROUND):_

_loathing..._

_BOTH:_

_loathing,_

_Truly deeply loathing you_

_loathing you_

_My whole Life long! _

_James and Kyle:_

_Loathing _

_Unadulterated loathing_

_Rose:_

_Boo!_

_Kurt:_

_AH!_

They smiled and put down the mics, staring at the screen. They got 100% for each section, leading the friends to high fives.

"Told you we were unbeatable." Rose laughed to Lily.

"We'll see. My team, song?"

"Duet Don't Rain on my Parade?" Rachel asked.

"Not sure how to work that... How about One Short Day from Wicked?"

"Sure..." Rachel agreed.

_Rachel__:_

_(spoken) Come with me. To the Emerald City._

_Finn+Alex__:_

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_Lily__:_

_(spoken) Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!_

_Finn+Alex__:_

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day:_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_Full of so much to do_

_Ev'ry way_

_That you look in the city_

_There's something exquisite_

_You'll want to visit_

_Before the day's through_

_Rachel_

_There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees!_

_Lily__:_

_Dress salons!_

_Rachel__:_

_Libraries!_

_Lily__:_

_Palaces!_

_Rachel__:_

_Museums!_

_BOTH: _

_A hundred strong_

_There are wonders like I've never seen_

_Lily__:_

_It's all grand_

_Rachel__:_

_It is all green!_

_BOTH:_

_And I think we've found the place where we belong!_

_I wanna be_

_In this hoi polloi_

_Rachel__:_

_So I'll be back for good someday_

_BOTH:_

_To make my life and make my way_

_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy:_

_ALL:_

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_To have a lifetime of fun_

_One short day_

_BOTH:_

_And we're warning the city_

_Now that we're in here_

_You'll know we've been here_

_ALL_

_Before we are done!_

_Lily__:_

_(spoken) Elphie - come on - we'll be late for Wizomania!_

_Alex+Finn:_

_Who's the mage_

_Whose major itinerary_

_Is making all Oz merrier?_

_Who's the sage_

_Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?_

_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning_

_Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

_Woo - oo -oo_

_Wizn't he wonderful?_

_(Our wonderful Wizard!)_

_One short day who's the mage_

_In the Emerald City Whose major itinerary_

_One short day is making all Oz merrier_

_To have a lifetime Whose the sage who_

_Of fun Sagely sailed in to save_

_What a way our posteriors_

_To be seeing the city:_

_Both:_

_Where so many roam to_

_We'll call it home, too_

_And then, just like now_

_We can say:_

_We're just two friends_

_Rachel:_

_Two good friends_

_Lily:_

_Two best friends_

_Finn+Alex:_

_Sharing one wonderful_

_One short..._

_Alex:_

_(spoken) The Wizard will see you now!_

_ALL:_

_Day!_

"Nice. Good emotion in the voices." Kurt muttered to Darren, who nodded from his spot under Kurt.

"Kurt, before I forget, are you joining the team again?" Finn asked.

"Sorry, I can't do Cheerios and Football," Kurt answered.

"Wait, didn't Rose mention Cheerios being the Cheerleading team?" Darren asked.

"Yes Dar, I did. And no, he doesn't," Rose laughed, causing the tall boy to blush.

"I don't what?"

"Oh nothing," Rose laughed, smirking to Mercedes, who had a knowing look on her face.

"You'd wish though Darren, but no… Rose, will you?"

"Oh yeah," She laughed, and with that she and Mercedes were friends, and partners in crime.

After the rest of the teams went, Rose had another epiphany, "Everyone, go to your houses and pack an overnight bag for two days and come back. We're going to NYC!"

"Why?" Tina asked.

"Well, after every Rock Band we drive up to New York, get three rooms and then go to Broadway the next day. You all have tickets. We have twelve tickets and we only need one ticket per seat, not person. Do you think the way we sat was random. We do it every week…"

"Wait, three rooms?" Artie asked.

"With one extra bed. Because Kurt and I are so small it's easier for us. All the others take the twin beds and set them up as one, with the other two on a pullout, but Drew and I use one bed, Kurt and Dar use one, and we have an extra. Wait, Kurtie, do you have the same breaks as us?"

"Yeah Rosie. Does that mean what I think?"

"Hell yeah! Change of plans. Pack a week's worth of clothes. Mercedes, for rooming you're with Dar, Kurtie, Drew, and I, and Mike, you're with Tina, Artie, Britt, and Santana." Rose instructed. Then, Finn and Rachel, and Puck and Quinn."

"Yeah, kay." Quinn said.

So tonight we just chill and is everyone down for seeing Idina Menzel play Elphie tomorrow?"

"WICKED? I've never seen it, I really want to!" Rachel shouted.

"Well we will." Alex said.

"Al! Finally! Now stop starring at your girlfriend and talk to your favorite cousin! I haven't talked to you, like full out talk, in almost three hours!" Rose lectured, poking the boy playfully.

"I'm sorry, who said YOU were my favorite cousin?"

"You did. Today." Rose laughed.

"Damn! I forgot you're the memory of the family." He muttered.

"Fail Alex," Rach laughed, kissing her boyfriend.

"So you two are together? And what are the groups and why are those them?" Puck asked.

"Well Jay and I cause we're dating, Rach and Alex too, Lils and Ky too, my brother and a Hummel for secret reasons and the other two due to evil plots…" Gemini said, laughing as Andrew tackled her to the ground.

"Which Hummel?" Finn asked Rose and Kurt, laughing as Gemini flipped Andrew onto the floor.

"One of us silly," they said in unison, and the Dalton group laughed, knowing these moments were accidental.

"Rose or Kurt? Gemini, is your brother Andrew or Darren?" Santana asked.

"Why? You'll find out by tomorrow for sure." Gemini laughed, as the wrestling moved from Gemini and Andrew to Rose and Darren, Rose was winning despite her height.

"Kay now y'all need to pack, we need to drive. Jay, we have the big car, right? Kurt, Dar, Mercedes, and I, oh and Drew will go in Kurt's Baby, can you organize double belting for the rest in your car?" Rose said.

"Sure Rose." James answered.

"Kurt, don't forget the disc."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"What disc?" Quinn asked.

"This one." Kurt said, pulling a disc out of his case of CDS, the one with only his favorites, Wicked, things like that.

"Is this the one with vocal or just the sing-along?" Darren asked.

"Both." He said, "sing-along in the car."

"As long as Dar sings THE SONG to you." Rose said, causing her brother and the boy she was wrestling to blush and Mercedes to give her a look of respect.

"What's 'the song'?" Mercedes asked, causing all of the Dalton friends –minus Kurt and Darren who were blushing- to smirk.

"You'll hear Kurt's favorite version in the car," Andrew said.

"Can I come too?" Finn asked, smirking towards his younger step-siblings.

Rose smirked back. "well of course, brother dearest. Dar, I know you hate double belting but I have to double belt with Drew. You'll be too busy serenading Kurt."

"Rosie!" He whined.

"Darren, don't bother. We all know Rose and Kurt are the most stubborn of us all. Rose more so than Kurt, so if she says that, it's going to happen," Andrew said.

"No." Darren said, staring at Rose as he flipped them over so he was winning.

"Please Darry?" Rose pouted, her doe eyes starring up at him and her lip sticking out in a slight pout.

"Fine Rose." He sighed.

"Yay!" Rose shouted, oddly hyper, "c'mon Kurtie, be happier than that!" she shouted.

"But I don't wanna," he whined.

"Kurt, give Rose what she wants," Kyle laughed, knowing the stubborn girl too well.

"Yes! Red Vines, and getting serenaded by Dar!" Rose laughed.

"Red Vines, what the hell can't they do?" Darren asked in a serious tone.

"They can do anything!" James laughed.

"Rose, I came prepared," Darren said, handing a package of Red Vines to the girl who finally stopped wrestling him.

"Thanks! Now we all need to pack, other than Dar, Gem, Lils, Rach, Al, Jay, Andrew, and Kyle so go pack and meet here in an hour." Kurt directed, heading to his room. Rose fallowed him as the others left and Finn went to his room. The Dalton kids simply started playing video games. Rose and Kurt were laughing and throwing things at each other as they packed. Rose took a grey and green gym bag (a large one) and threw in a pillow and her clothes, grabbing a toiletries bag. She slipped back into the secret room and discarded her jeans and cardigan, now only in a gymnastics uniform. She stretched for a bit before putting her ipod touch into an i-home and starting to do different routines. When all of New Directions arrived, Kurt gestured for silence and led them into the secret room where Rose, oblivious to them all, flipped and danced around the room, using all the different apparatuses.

"Wow…" Puck muttered, before Kyle gestured to him to shut up.

As the final note of Crazy ended, Rose flipped off the beam and smiled winningly, arms in the air.

"Oh… Hey guys, didn't know you were here… Thanks for that, by the way… Last time I got distracted when working, I fractured my spine." Rose said, rubbing the low of her back gently.

"Ouch… What happened?" Brittany asked.

"Well I was doing a beam routine and right before my dismounting flip this idiot had to shout hi to me and cause me to loose my focus, thus I ended up falling onto my back and it was fractured," Rose said, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Rose! Not the hair!" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt, we're about to road trip to the city that never sleeps. You can fix your hair there." Darren laughed, grabbing the smaller boy by the waist.

"Fine…" Kurt agreed reluctantly, as Rose took Kurt's keys, tossed them to Mercedes, and exused herself to put some clothes on. She came out a few seconds later in ripped blue jeans and a large (on her) red t-shirt with Harry Potter written on it, her hair in a messy ponytail under a blue baseball hat. She finished the outfit off with a black zip up hoodie and the same sneakers she wore before. Obviously all her clothes were never meant for her, as they were far too large.

"FASHION CRISSIS!" Kurt shouted.

"Watch it! You bought all of it… You wore it all once." Rose said.

"Those were _KURT'S_?" Santana asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah… Grade three or something… When we visited the hospital daily." Rose said simply.

"Rose, you promised-" Kurt started.

"No I didn't." She disagreed with a smile.

"Screw you." Kurt said.

"We both know you don't mean that." Rose said, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Guys."

"Yes Darren."

"Sit down and shut up."

"Yes Darren," and with that everyone grabbed their overnight bags, as the twins sat down before Andrew and Darren grabbed Rose and Kurt respectively and they all headed to the cars to go to NYC.

**AN- So? Please review.**

**~Rose**


End file.
